


Zujin: Just a burn (ATLA)

by Suzuhanai



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuhanai/pseuds/Suzuhanai
Summary: Jin sees Zuko again and Zuko accidentally burns himself. Can she help him?
Relationships: Jin & Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 12





	Zujin: Just a burn (ATLA)

"I have something for you, too. Now it's time for you to close your eyes," Jin says. She gives him a little peck on the lips after he does so.

Zuko touches his lips against her before backing away. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Sorry, it's complicated. I have to go." He turns and walks away back to the tea shop, leaving a sad Jin behind. 

The next day comes and Jin stands outside the shop, she inhales and exhales before entering. "Hello, Lee. I wanted to apologize for yesterday." 

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." 

"Maybe I can make it up to you somehow." She notices the redness on his arm by his wrist. Jin pushes her hair behind her ear while eyeing it. "Lee, what happened to you? You're hurt." 

"I'll be okay. Please leave me be." Zuko walks past her to a table, not giving her a single glance. 

Iroh places a hand on his shoulder when he walks back. "Nephew, please show Jin some kindness. You said you had a nice night with her and maybe she can help you." 

He places the tray down and turns around. "What did you have in mind?" 

Jin smiles and takes him by the arm to her apartment. 

"Nice place you got here." 

"Thanks. My parents and I are refugees who moved here where we'd be safe." She takes a jar of honey off the top shelf and fills a bowl with cool water. "Can I get you something to drink?" 

"I'm fine, thanks." 

"Okay. Could you tell me more about the circus you were traveling with?" 

"Sure umm… we'd uhh-" 

Jin puts the bowl down next to him and takes his hand, rolling up his sleeve. "Here, lay your arm in this." She guides his arm with a gentle touch, leading it into the cool water. 

He becomes flustered. 

"Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine." 

Jin smiles, she heads upstairs and grabs a bar of soap and brush. Zuko, meanwhile, rehearses the lie he told her the night before.

"I'm back." She rubs the soap against the brush into the water. "Tell me more about the circus. What did your uncle do?" 

"He-oww. Please be careful with that!" 

She turns away, "Sorry." Jin scrubs the burn gentler and lowers his arm into the bowl of water. 

"My uncle was a fortune teller." 

"Really?" 

"Uhh yes, he was." 

"Do you think he could tell me something about my future?" 

"Great!" Jin grabs a towel out of the drawer and drops it on the floor. "Oops." 

Their hands touch and they gaze into each other's eyes before Zuko turns his head away. 

"Here, you dropped this." 

Jin blushes, taking the towel back. "Thanks." She wipes his arm off and unscrews the lid to the honey jar. "Don't worry, this will help." 

Jin dips two fingers into the honey and applies it to the burn. "There. Sorry but it may hurt or sting a bit. Also, I noticed the scar on your face." 

Zuko is taken aback. "Oh yeah it's from-" 

She screws the lid on the jar while staring down at the floor. "You were hurt by the fire nation, weren't you?" 

He turns his back to her. "Yeah." 

She approaches him. "It's okay if you don't wanna talk about it. I was affected by the fire nation, too. Come on, let's go get some tea." 

They head back to the shop, order some tea, and talk about various things. 

"I'm sorry. That must've been hard." 

Jin finishes her tea and looks inside the cup. "It was." She stands after Zuko does and hugs him. "Thanks for understanding." 

He freezes but eventually hugs back. 

Jin's smile grows wider as she feels the warmness of his embrace. "Thanks for coming to my place today. It was nice but I'm going to head home now." She puts the money in his hand and heads toward the door. 

"Would you like to meet again tomorrow?" 

She stops and turns her head with a grin. "I'd love to. See you tomorrow, Lee." 

Zuko watches her walk out and actually genuinely smiles for the first time in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently open for fanfictions. Message me if you're interested or support me by buying me a coffee. Thanks! 
> 
> Tumblr: kittencomissions  
> Twitter: @kittencomission  
> Instagram: kitten.comissions


End file.
